grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Pox Rocks
Chicken Pox Rocks is a song that was sung by Grojband in the episode Pox N Roll. Lyrics Corey/Kin/Kon: We're stuck in this garage! Corey: Yeah we're locked in! My face is getting itchy and I'm shedding my skin! But since we're all here and we've got a dope track, wave your hands in the air from the front to the back! Even though my head is getting very dizzy, I think it's time that we all got busy! Corey/Kin/Kon: Let's throw down some rhymes and pull up our socks, let's say it together! Chickenpox rocks! Corey/Kin/Kon: Chickenpox rocks! Corey: Yo! I don't mind being this sick! I'm stuck in this garage but I'm here with Nick! This ain't so bad, because this party is rad! Corey/Kin/Kon: This may be the best skin condition I've ever had! Corey: This party as seen is under-'' '''Corey/Kin/Kon:' quarantine! Corey: And I'm keen to scream this-'' '''Corey/Kin/Kon:' Lean mean rap machine! This beat is pumpin' '' ''you know what I mean! Corey: So lets party it up! Corey/Kin/Kon: Until they find a vaccine! Corey: Yo DJ, scratch it up one time! Corey/Kin/Kon: Chickenpox rocks! Chickenpox rocks! We're rockin' the pox! Trivia *This is the first song in which Kin scratches on a record player. He later does this during "Knock It Off." *This is the first time Grojband performed a song in the garage. *This is the first song where Grojband used something other than their normal musical instruments to perform with. *This is the first song in which Laney didn't sing. **The reason Laney didn't sing was that she was beatboxing. *Trina technically performed in this song because she was scratching her chickenpox which made the sound of a record scratching which served as part of the song. **This is the first Grojband song where Trina performs. Goofs *Earlier in the episode, it was shown that every time Grojband tried to touch their musical instruments, their oven mitts would electrocute them. However, Kon was seen playing his drum in this song just fine and was even directly touching the drum with his mitts. *The final time the crowd says "Chickenpox rocks," their mouths aren't moving. *Kin was able to scratch the record even though he was wearing oven mitts. Gallery We're stuck in this garage.jpg|We're stuck in this garage. Yeah, we're locked in. Yeah we're locked in..jpg|My face is getting itchy and I'm shedding my skin Dope track..jpg|But since we're all here and we've got a dope track, Wave you hands in the air..jpg|Wave your hands in the air from the front to the back. My head is dizzy..jpg|Even though my head is getting very dizzy, I think it's time that we all got busy.jpg|I think it's time that we all got busy. Let's throw down some rhymes..jpg|Let's throw down some rhymes And pull up our socks..jpg|And pull-up our socks. Let's sing it together!.jpg|Let's say it together. CHICKEN POX ROCKS!!!.jpg|Chickenpox rocks! (Chorus) Chicken Pox Rocks!.jpg|Chickenpox rocks! Yo I don't mind being this sick..jpg|Yo. I don't mind being this sick. I'm stuck in this garage but I'm here with Nick.jpg|I'm stuck in this garage but I'm here with Nick. This ain't so bad because this party is rad..jpg|This ain't so bad because this party is rad. This may be the best skin condition I've ever had!.jpg|This may be the best skin condition I've ever had! This party scene..jpg|This party scene Is under quarantine..jpg|Is under quarantine. Keen screen lean mean machine.jpg|And I'm keen to scream this lean mean rap machine. You know what I mean..jpg|This beat is pumping. You know what I mean? I need a vaccine!!!.jpg|So let's party it up until they find a vaccine! Yo DJ scratch it up one time!.jpg|Yo DJ, scratch it up one time! Chicken pox rocks (Again).jpg|Chickenpox rocks! Chicken pox rocks (again again).jpg|Chickenpox rocks! We're rocking the pox!.jpg|We're rocking the pox! Videos File:Grojband - Song 3 "Chickenpox Rocks" From The Episode 2 (HQ)|Final Cut File:Grojband - Song 3 Chickenpox Rocks From The Episode 2 (Original Version) (HQ)|Original Uncut Version Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Grojband Songs